


Just Dance

by tothwithmiia



Category: Bjyx, b j y x, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothwithmiia/pseuds/tothwithmiia
Summary: 博君一肖的一个小甜饼，日常向*OOC警告
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博 / 肖战
Kudos: 10





	Just Dance

二月，虽然太阳早就远离南回归线奔向赤道飞去，北京冬天天却还是黑得很早。因为突如其来的肺炎疫情，整个城市陷入了停滞，各行各业复工遥遥无期，娱乐行业也不外如此。虽然生活上增添了些许不便，但所有人都似乎偷来了一些额外休息的时间，肖战和王一博也不例外。他们和其他人一样整天待在家里，除了生活物品采购和买菜，他们几乎不迈出家门一步。

晚上八点半，两人大快朵颐地解决了一顿火锅，火锅准备简单，甚至不需要开火，很方便，在家里待着的这几天他们已经吃了好几顿火锅了。看着一桌的残羹冷炙的狼藉，坐在沙发上吃得肚子圆圆的肖战，用手肘捅了捅身边打排位的王一博，努了努嘴，用下巴指指餐桌说：“都吃完一个小时了，你不准备收拾吗？” 

刚打完一盘排位的王一博放下了手机回答说，“今天是吃火锅诶，你又没有做饭干嘛轮到我洗碗啊？”王一博不满地皱了皱鼻子撅起嘴巴，腮边的奶膘也随之鼓了起来，继续说“更何况今天是我买菜的耶，菜也是我提回来的，我不想洗。”在王一博心里最讨厌做的家事有三件，分别是做饭、洗碗和晾衣服。

肖战听了气得要死，反驳说，“你真是——你来说说，菜是谁洗的，米是谁洗的？肉是谁切的？把米放进电饭煲也是我做的。没开火难道就不算做饭吗？”

“哎呀 ，不要不要不要，战哥！战哥！我——不——想——洗——”王一博这个人看来硬的不奏效打算来软的，开始撒娇。

“臭小子！”肖战在心里骂道，他最受不了别人撒娇了，正打算妥协，眼睛瞟到了放在电视柜上面的switch。因为疫情的关系，年前他买的《塞尔达传说：织梦岛》和《路易吉洋馆3》都已经快打通关了，昨天看见美服的《舞力全开2020》在打折，他立刻就买了。之前看别人尬舞都特别好笑，王一博跳舞总是那么酷那么好看，他好想看一个cool guy尬舞是什么鬼样子，肯定也超级好笑的。于是他计上心来，说：“那要不我们来玩Just Dance，谁输了谁洗碗，好吧，公平公正了。”

“不要，不想玩，Just Dance好无聊。”平时已经跳够了，王一博不想跳。  
“你装什么装啊王一博，你不会是不敢吧！怕跳不过我啊？”肖战开始了挑衅，他知道这人最有胜负欲了。  
“开始了是吗？来就来，谁怕谁。”王一博微眯眼睛，毫不服输地回答。

打开了游戏，他俩随便挑了首歌跳了起来，可能是因为switch手柄判定有点问题，看到自己的分数居然比战哥低的王一博下巴都要掉地上了。  
“哎哎，不算不算，这局不算，三局两胜好吧，我忘了说了。”王一博见自己输了，开始耍赖皮。  
“欸，王一博，你怎么这样啊——”肖战作势要去揍他。

“再玩一盘嘛，我突然get到这个游戏的点了，刚刚就当热身好不好？嗯？”王一博摆出了副委屈的模样。他那双狗狗眼，往上抬眼看着肖战，还扁起了嘴。  
肖战受不了了说，“行行行，最后一局了，不玩儿什么三局两胜，这一局定输赢啊，别想耍赖！”

“欸那歌得我来挑，刚刚是你挑的，轮到我啦~”王一博选歌去了。  
把Just Dance页面从上翻到下，他终于选好了，是Maroon 5的Sugar。一进入选人画面，王一博立刻就把男dancer选了，他带着坏笑看着肖战说：“你跳女生的，别说我欺负你哈，女生part应该简单一点吧。”

肖战知道他又想整蛊自己，自己跳女孩子part的话就不可避免会扭屁股扭腰之类的，他以后准会拿这件事来笑自己。但是选都选了，画面也只有两个dancer可选，算了，就遂这个臭小子的意吧。  
一首歌快跳完了，看到自己分数终于比肖战高了，王一博不免有些松懈，边跳边逗他的战哥，  
“看来今天某人要洗碗咯~”  
“你做梦！”肖战不甘示弱。

Sugar的ending pose是女dancer跳到男dancer身上，肖战看到右下角小人儿的预览动作，乐了，对王一博说：“wow，这个动作难度很高哦，你可要接住我啊！这个动作也是算分儿的！”  
说完就助跑跳到王一博身上，王一博没反应过来，结果——

两个人双双倒地，王一博还被压在下面，疼得龇牙咧嘴。肖战笑到眼睛都看不见了，挠了挠他腰的痒痒肉说：“王一博，你行不行啊，这么虚的吗，这一大小伙子，看不出来啊，加强点运动吧，你不行啊，而且你接不住就说出来嘛。”

缓过来之后王一博说：“战哥，谁说我不行了，男人不能说不行。你等着啊，今晚让你知道我到底行不行。”  
最后一句话，王一博是凑到肖战耳朵边说的，最后三个字还暧昧地慢慢地重重地说出来。肖战听到这话脸唰地红了，撸起袖子假装要揍他。

“而且——”王一博一只手抓住了想要突袭乱抓的兔子的手，突然认真起来，看着肖战眼睛说，  
“无论你从哪里跳过来，我都会接住你的，即使接不住也不会让你一个人摔在地上的，就算摔了，底下还有我护着你呢。别怕。”

肖战楞了一下，突然听到这么真挚的话，他有点不知道作何反应，但是心里很暖很暖，他知道王一博说这话是发自内心的，低声咕哝了一声，

“老王，以后说情话之前先告诉我一声好吧，不然我招架不住。”

FIN


End file.
